


Happy Birthday Grimmjow

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, knots, mpreg ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: He's alone in Hueco Mundo, but gets an unnexpected visit.





	Happy Birthday Grimmjow

Grimmjow was walking alone in the night of Hueco Mundo, crossing the sand from one side to the other of the walls of Las Noches. He sat on a piece of broken wall, where he fought with Kurosaki. It’s been a while, lots of stuff happened. After the war with the Quincies, Grimmjow had the fight he wanted with Ichigo, it ended of as a tie after a day of fighting. 

And now he was just sitting there, alone on a piece of broken wall. It was his birthday, on of the few things he remembered when he became a hollow, his name and birth date, 31st of July. He hummed the birthday tune he heard once in the world of the living. 

Suddenly the sound of the Senkaimon opening, he looked curiously with a glare at who stepped out. He quirked brow at the person who came out, and scratched his crotch unconsciously. They looked at each other, both glaring, and ready to draw their blades.

“Who the hell are you?” Grimmjow growled, “I don’t have to answer to a hollow.” The man said, “You’re on my territory, so you’re gonna answer my bloody questions.” Grimmjow groaned, “Fine, Muguruma Kensei, Captain of the 9th division.” Kensei said.

“What ya here for?”, “Post Quincy War check on all worlds, this is the last.” The Captain said, “And you are?” he added, “Grimmjow Jaggerjack,” he got close to the man, “King of Hueco Mundo.” Grimmjow smirked as he placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and released some of his spiritual pressure. 

Kensei gulped, “You know, it’s nice soul society to give me gift for my birthday.” Grimmjow purred, taking in the man’s scent, “W-what birthday?” Kensei was confused, “Mine.” Grimmjow licked the man’s neck, “and you’re a fine man, if I do say so.” Grimmjow said, letting his hand hover over the fine body, until he landed on the big bulge, he smirked.

Kensei gasped, “S-stop!”, “Hmm too late for that.” Grimmjow chuckled, palming the bulge. The white haired man let out a small moan, which didn’t go unnoticed by the King. “You like it, don’t you?” Grimmjow squeezed the bulge harder.

“You don’t need this.” Grimmjow purred, ripping off Kensei’s white robe. “Hey!-AH!” he gasped as the bluenette flicked one of his nipples, “Perky nips, I like that.” He smirked. He took one of those nips in his mouth, making Kensei moan, he began sucking, as his hands undid Muguruma’s Hakama.

“OOHH!!” Kensei moaned from the pleasure of Grimmjow’s sucking and from his hard 16 inch cock that sprung free as his Hakama fell to the ground, “So hard already.” Grimmjow smirked. He began stroking the rigid member, earning small moans from the other man. 

He then kissed his way up, and thrusts his tongue in Kensei’s mouth as an act of dominance, their tongues fought for it, but the battle ws won in advance, Grimmjow completely dominated the Shinigami. Kensei’s hard cock rubbed against Grimmjow’s clothed one as their hips moved.

During the kiss, Grimmjow’s hand slowly stroked the hard member, making the other man moan into the kiss, he leaked pre on the King’s attire. “Hmmmmmppfff!!” he moaned as he came all over Grimmjow’s clothes, they broke the kiss, “Just from a kiss, you have no idea what you’re in for, Captain.” Grimmjow purred the last word as he took a step back. 

Grimmjow undid his belts, and got out his sleeves, his attire fell to the ground. Kensei’s jaw dropped and eyes widened at what he saw, the bluenette’s cock was thick, had spines all over it and two knots at the base, the second bigger than the first, and a pair of huge balls.

“So thick!” Kensei was surprised, “A King’s cock.” “Definitely!” Kensei shook his head ‘yes’, “Now let’s put that tattoo of yours to good use.” Grimmjow said s he laid down on the sand, his cock stood proudly. Kensei came slowly then got into position, a 69 position.

He grabbed Grimmjow’s cock and began lapping the fat member with saliva, before taking the head in. He was terribly wrong when he thought Grimmjow would give him a blowjob too. The bluenette lick Kensei’s cock from tip to base, balls, then spread those firm cheeks apart to expose the shinigami’s tight hole. 

Grimmjow licked his lips before he thrusted his tongue inside that warm hole, making the man moan on his cock. The taste of Kensei’s insides made Grimmjow’s third knot come out, surprising Kensei, but the man kept sucking, enjoying Grimmjow’s tongue and hot cock.

The bluenette added two fingers, almost making Muguruma cum on the spot, but the moans on his dick were getting better, Grimmjow’s fourth knot came out. Kensei loved the feeling of the spines in his throat, he couldn’t wait to feel them in his ass, and just at that moment he thought Grimmjow read his mind. Grimmjow flipped them over.

He got off Kensei, “Spread’em for me.” The King ordered, and the Shinigami gladly obeyed. He lined up his fat cock with Kensei’s hole, “Ready to become mine?” Kensei nodded affirmatively, Grimmjow smirked, steading himself on the sand, before he thrust in, filling the tight heat with his cock, three knots deep. 

“NNNNGHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!” Kensei moaned, “Fuck so tight!” Grimmjow said before pulling out and slamming back in, with the fourth knot this time, also hitting the man’s prostate, “FUUUUCK!!” the white haired man moaned. Grimmjow smirked before he set a fast and hard pace.

Grimmjow brought one of Kensei’s legs over his shoulder, changing the position, thus he hit the man’s sweet spot harder, “OOOH FUCK GRIMMJOOOOOOOOOOHH!!” Kensei moaned as he came hard spilling his seeds on the sand, his insides clenched around the Arrancar.

“Fuck!” Grimmjow grunted, his fifth knot coming out, thicker than the fourth. They changed positions once again, Kensei on his knees, ass in the air and chest in the sand, with Grimmjow mounting him from behind. With each thrust he pushed more and more of his fifth knot, not forgetting the pleasure Kensei got from the spines. 

Grimmjow’s sixth and final knot came out, and with that he was fully at 19 inches long, but he didn’t thrust the sixth knot yet, he continued fucking the man senseless with five knots for now. “FUCK GRIMMJO-AH!” he gasped as he received a slap on his ass, “I’m you’re King!” Grimmjow groaned, Kensei blinked then moaned, “Sorry my King, NNGHHHAAA!! You’re knots feel AH AH AH! Great!!” he moaned as Grimmjow’s knots came in and out of his abused hole. 

“NGGGHHAAAAA!!” Kensei moaned as he came again, Grimmjow felt his knots swell, “You feel it?” “FUCK YES MY-AAAH KING BREED ME!!!” Kensei moaned as Grimmjow thrusted his last knot and they all swelled, locking him in place. “Fuck!” Grimmjow leaned down and bit Kensei’s neck marking him as his as he came hard. “OOOOHHHH!!!” Kensei’s eyes rolled back as his insides were flooded by a torrent of cum, his stomach swelled immensely from the huge load, he actually blacked out, even if Grimmjow’s orgasmed lasted a couple minutes.

Grimmjow smirked at his new mate as he pulled out about ten minutes after, he would have to carry him all the way to his room. But he was glad he had a strong mate now, he would be even more feared in this world.

-A week later, Soul Society-

“Kyoraku, a message from Lord Jaggerjack.” Nanao said to the head captain, “Hmm and what does the King of Hueco Mundo want, he does know we have a declaration of peace right?” “Yes sir, the message says, ‘Thank you for your gift.’” “Hmmm Glad to know Kensei-san did a good job delivering it.” Kyoraku said before strolling off.

-Meanwhile Las Noches Throne room-

“That’s it, clean it good.” Grimmjow said, hand buried in white hair, as the man below him had cum leaking out his hole and was cleaning his monster cock after their last ‘activities’, Kensei was doing a good job. The man had a swollen stomach and was pregnant, they were both happy to become a family.

End.


End file.
